Mano Y Mano
by hpfreakster
Summary: Eric confronts Ryan after finding out that Calleigh's pregnant and Ryan helps him in return. Yes, I know that the title means 'Hand and Hand'. No slash, and mentions of CaRWash and EDeN


Hey fellow CaRWash shippers,

Here's HPfreakster, keeping the flame alive, or just plain annoying you. So I have this pet peeve that I recently discovered, or well I have had it for awhile but I just noticed it. I hate it when some CaRWash shippers demonize Eric because he likes Calleigh, and they make him the bad guy. I mean, please, he's not that bad. So here I am, proving to you that I love Eric, even though I am a CaRWash shipper. I don't ship Hiphuggers too much; I am more leaning towards EdeN. There will be a bit of that in here too. Anyhoo, getting on to the story…

Oh Fuzzball (should I swear on here?), I almost forgot….

DISCLAIMER: Even though I always forget this things I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own CSI: Miami under any circumstances, because if I did, Calleigh and Ryan would be together…and Natalia would've been pregnant.

*

Eric Delko took a deep breath outside the Trace lab. He didn't know why the hell he was nervous. In fact it was the guy inside that lab that should've been nervous, not him. But here he was, acting like an actor right about to go on stage. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.

The man, who was bent over a microscope, didn't look up as Eric entered. Go figure. Eric took a moment to collect his scrambled thoughts. Ever since Ryan and Calleigh had announced to the whole team that they had been dating for six months and she was pregnant, Eric felt hurt. Why didn't they share it with him? Wasn't he their friend? At least, he thought he was. He cleared his throat, Ryan looked up. "Eric," Ryan said uncomfortably, "I was just finishing up the trace results on the Radley case."

"Anything interesting," Eric asked.

"H has already got the guy in interrogation," Ryan said filling away a sheet of paper, "There's not much to do now."

"Good," Eric said.

Ryan sighed, "Just say it," as he slipped off his gloves. Eric wasn't too surprised; Ryan was always one of those people who would say 'Cut the crap'. With his OCD, Ryan couldn't stand lazing around too much.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eric crossed his arms, and leaned against his back foot.

"We just weren't sure if it was going to work in the first place, we didn't want any outside influence."

"Oh, so now I am outside influence huh?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Eric sighed; he knew he was twisting around Ryan's words.

"I just feel like if it weren't for the pregnancy, you wouldn't have told us at all."

Ryan winced, "We would've told you eventually," he trailed off before plucking the pages out of the printer.

"Look, I have to do this since Calleigh doesn't have any brothers to do this for her so," Eric smirked slightly, "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you. And I am a CSI, if you don't know, and I can, rest assure, make it look like an accident."

Ryan let out a shaky laugh, "Sure you can, Delko. Give it your best shot." His face grew more serious, "I will take care of her."

Eric nodded, it wasn't sappy or mushy, but he knew that he was telling the truth. That was all he needed to know. "You know," he said conversationally, "you and I haven't ever gone out together."

Ryan shrugged, "I am sorry man. I don't swing that way." Eric scowled, before continuing.

"Speed and I used to have Guy's Night's all the time." Eric leaned forward onto the lab table. "Why don't you and I go get a beer tonight?"

Ryan turned around, so that Eric wouldn't see how clearly excited he was to be accepted by him. "Sure," Ryan said, "Meet me after you clock out. I'll tell Cal."

*

"Wait," Eric said looking over at Ryan over his beer glass, "You mean to tell me that you've hadn't kissed a girl until college," his pitch rising slightly at the end.

Ryan blushed, "No," he said softly, "and we were playing spin the bottle."

If it was even possible, Ryan blushed a deep maroon color. 'This is a Kodak moment' Eric thought happily to himself. "Well if it makes you feel better, I was a virgin when I started the job." Though he didn't specify which job, Eric hoped Ryan assumed it was his job as a CSI. It had actually been a job as a fry cook when he was sixteen.

"Really," Ryan asked, "I thought you would've lost it as soon as you were fourteen."

"Hey," Eric said indignantly, "I'm not that bad."

"Sure, sure."

"What do you love about Calleigh," Eric blurted out. Ryan shot up so quickly that the glass holding toothpicks toppled over. Ryan smiled sheepishly at the bartender, who willingly ran forward to clean the mess, shooting the boys flirtatious looks and winks.

"Everything," Ryan said frankly, "there's always the physical aspect, her hair, body, lips, eyes, smell."

"Wait, what? Smell?" Eric laughed before taking a sip of his beer.

"What, she smells nice," Ryan defended himself.

"Keep going," Eric shook his head at the foolishness of his colleague.

"But I really love her because of who she is. She's so brave, she's a freaking CSI, nonetheless our ballistics specialist. She's stubborn," Eric snorted, "and independent, I know that she'll always take care of her self. We can trust each other, I never have to worry about her leaving me. That's why I love her," Ryan smiled slyly, "That and she's great in bed."

"Whoa," Eric lifted his hands up, "Too much information bro."

"Why do you need to know," Ryan asked curiously. He wasn't so sure why he willingly spilled his guts to Delko, considering he hadn't even told Calleigh that he loved her, much less tell her why.

"Iwuztinkingnaskinnattomrryme," Eric mumbled into his beer glass.

"English translation please?"

Eric sighed, "I was thinking on asking Natalia to marry me," he paused at each word as if considering it carefully.

Ryan choked on the sip of beer he had just then taken. Eric slapped him on the back so hard that he nearly fell of his chair, but neither he nor Eric took notice. "You're serious," Ryan rasped out.

"Never more in my life."

"I still don't get what the connection between me loving Calleigh and you asking Natalia to marry you is."

"I need ideas on how to propose to her."

"And I am helping out how?"

"Well," Eric sputtered, "You're the poetic and mushy one; I thought you could help me."

"You could've just told me that you know," Ryan smirked; he enjoyed teasing Eric, which he wasn't able to do often. "I would've helped you."

"I know now." Eric placed his empty beer glass, "Help me please."

"Alright. Do you have a ring?"

"Yes," Eric pulled a black velvet box out of his hands. "I'm not an idiot."

"You keep thinking that bro." Ryan muttered before examining the ring closely. It was a simple silver band with a single diamond in the center. "It's perfect, Nat will love it."

"Ya, I know that," Eric said grabbing the box out of Ryan's hands, "But how do I actually speak the question."

"A bit impatient are we?" Ryan once again smirked. His face grew thoughtful, "I think you should go all out with this one. Natalia is the type of romantic who would want the rose petals, music, bubble bath, and food."

"But I can't cook," Eric objected.

"Then get your Mom to do it or something," Ryan dismissed, "All I'm saying is make it romantic."

"Romantic, Check."

"Then for the actual proposal, drop down on one knee, like this," Ryan got down on one knee, the people around him turned to stare. "Grab her hand and tell her why you love her, like her hair and personality characteristics."

"Like what," Eric asked.

"My god," Ryan breathed out, "well for example pretend for a moment that I am you and you are Natalia."

"Why the hell do you get to be me?!"

"Do you want me to show you how to do it or not?" Ryan glared as Eric nodded his head, "Well then. Natalia," Ryan stared deep into Eric's eyes trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, "They say that people search the world for that some special someone for their whole lives. I was so lucky that I found that person so close to me, and that person happened to be you. Every time I see you my day brightens and I know that I love you.

Through the good and bad times, I want to be there for you. I want to promise you that I will celebrate any wedding, promotion, etc with you. I want to promise you that I will be there when you need a shoulder to cry on.

In return I only ask one thing, Natalia Boa Vista, will you marry me? Then pull out the ring right then so she know that you are serious and you really want to marry her." Ryan got up off his knee that looked towards Delko, whose expression was thoughtful.

Eric stood up from the bar stool. "Thanks man." Ryan watched as he lay some bills on the counter and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going," Ryan called out to Eric's retreating back.

Without looking back Eric answered, "I have reservations to make."

Ryan smiled brightly and turned back to his beer.

*

So, how was it? It was slightly refreshing to do something other than fluff don't you think.

Oh and how was the proposal, that was my first time writing something like that so go easy on it, alright?

Thanks to everyone who's supported me, you guys make it so worth it. 'Specially Orla, who has become my personal cheerleader, as I have come to think of her as. So as always Review please because they keep me going faster.

I have an awesome idea for the next one which will be mostly Calleigh focused. I'll try to get on it right after finals are over. I also have to start my new HP one, so keep an eye out for that AM fans.

Keeping the CaRWash flame alive,

HPfreakster


End file.
